Feral Love
by Victoria Bianchi
Summary: Lyanna Stark es la hija mayor de Lord Eddard Stark y Lady Catelyn Tully. Ella es el fantasma de su difunta tía Lyanna. Es salvaje, vuelve loca a su septa, la rosa del norte, adorada por su familia. Y comprometida con un Lannister. "Porque un lobo y un león nacen para odiarse, y cuando desafían ese hecho, no termina bien"


_1_Winter Is Coming_

Su sedoso cabello negro se balanceaba suavemente mientras ella avanzaba, tenía un caminar

delicado y silencioso, gracias a tantos años de entrenamiento. Llevaba una capa negra como la

noche, confundiendo su cabello, haciendo que se perdiera. Sus manos estaban frías a pesar de los guantes de piel que su gemelo le había obsequiado.

Llegó hasta el arciano del bosque de los Dioses y se sentó junto a su padre, quien no había notado su presencia.

Permaneció en silencio. Observó como Lord Stark limpiaba la sangre de el desertor de la espada

familiar de acero valyriano "hielo", vio como desde esa mañana a esa tarde, parecía haber

envejecido diez años. Era señal de que algo había sucedido. Algo malo. Paseo su mirada por el

bosque de los Dioses. Los viejos árboles, que habían estado ahí tal vez incluso antes que los

primeros hombres. La siempre corta hierba, llena de vida, vestida con pequeñas flores púrpuras, que hacían que ella se preguntara como sobrevivían el frío. El agua. Ella adoraba el estanque. Podría pasar horas mirando su reflejo en el agua cristalina, intentando descubrir sus propios én era el único recuerdo de su difunta tía a quien nunca conoció, todo el que la veía la confundía con el fantasma de Lyanna Stark, la rosa del norte cuya belleza provocó una guerra tantos años atrás.

Sintió que algo le jalaba la capa, pero decidió ignorarlo, y se giró para enfrentar a su padre, quien seguía ajeno a su presencia.

_La primera vez que vine aquí estabas haciendo lo mismo_comenzó con voz suave y trémula.

Lord Stark saltó al escuchar la voz de su hija.

_¡Lyanna! Ya te he dicho que no te aparezcas así, niña. Por los Dioses, casi me matas.

Su hija lo ignoro y siguió hablando:

_Dejaste a "hielo" en el suelo, me sentaste en tu regazo y me dijiste que ibas a una guerra. Menos de un año después, regresaste con Theon Greyjoy como tu pupilo. Hubiera deseado que dejaras a ese maldito bastardo a cargo de el rey o Tywin Lannister, tal vez lo mate yo misma uno de estos días.

Lord Stark suspiró.

_¿Te ha hecho algo?_le preguntó con voz dura.

_Lo de siempre. Cree que se casará conmigo porque Robb lo favorece, y de forma muy errónea cree que le da derecho de planear y describir con lujo de detalles la noche de bodas.

Lord Stark frunció el ceño, intentando ocultar su disgusto por el comportamiento de el hijo de

Balon Greyjoy.

_Hablaré con él.

Lyanna se volteó a verlo por un segundo, antes de volver su vista hacia el estanque. Algo volvió a jalar de su capa, ella jaló y la acomodó junto a ella.

_De todas formas, no vine para quejarme de Theon._su voz se tornó indiferente y tan fría como el muro_Madre dice que deseas hablar en privado.

Lord Stark asintió y deposito a "hielo" en la hierba.

_Así es._le dijo. Respiró hondo y se preparó para enfrentarse a la bestia_Ha llegado un cuervo de King's Landing.

_¿Qué decía?_lo interrumpió Lyanna, tan impaciente como siempre. Incluso cuando nació, estaba tan ansiosa de llegar al mundo, que se adelantó a su hermano Robb, enredando el cordón alrededor de su cuello, el heredero Stark llegó al mundo cinco minutos después que su hermana, con su cara púrpura debido a la falta de aire.

_A eso me dirijo Lyanna._le dijo con paciencia, la necesitaría cuando le diera la noticia, eso y

alejar cualquier objeto punzante._Jon Arryn está muerto.

Lyanna iba a hablar, pero Lord Stark no la dejó.

_El rey viene a Winterfell, con la reina y los demás.

_Maldición_suspiró Lyanna_Lo que faltaba, un ebrio y una pava real Lannister.

Su padre ignoró el comentario .

_Tu madre cree que el me pedirá ser su mano.

_¡Pues claro!_explotó Lyanna._¿Para que si no vendría hasta aquí? Es tan egoísta, cree que

debes servirle solo a él, pero, ¿que hay de nosotros? ¿Vas a dejarnos solo para que el rey siga

bebiendo, cogiendo putas, humille al reino, y se endeude aún mas?

_Todavía no he decidido.

_¡No!. Pero vas a aceptar.

_Lyanna.

_¡No!. ¿Quien se cree el bastardo? Ya verá cuando lo vea. Le diré. "Oye tu, viejo inútil..."

_¡LYANNA! ¡BASTA!

La niña se calló al instante. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que Lord Stark le gritaba, podía

contarlas con una mano.

_Hay más noticias_le dijo su padre._Pero antes, cuando volvíamos, encontramos algo, y te

tengo un regalo.

_¿Un regalo?_Lyanna sospechaba las intenciones de su padre_¿Qué regalo?

Normalmente le daba un regalo cuando iba a anunciar algo que no sería de su agrado.

Lord Stark señaló con su cabeza el lugar detrás de ella. Y Lyanna volvió a sentir que algo jalaba de su capa.

Cuando se volvió, se encontró de frente con un cachorro de lobo huargo, el emblema de su casa.

_¿Un huargo?_preguntó, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente._Pero, ¿como? No han habido de estos más haya del muro durante, ¿cuanto?, ¿un siglo? ¿tres?

_Ahora hay siete, su madre estaba muerta, y Jon me convenció de dárselos. Él y Robb creyeron que este era perfecto para ti.

Lyanna no había apartado su vista del cachorro en ningún momento. Del sedoso y brillante pelaje negro, que se confundiría fácilmente en la noche, y ojos grises, casi blancos. La miraba fijamente , y ella a él, como si estuvieran hipnotizados.

Lord Stark sacudió el hombro de su hija con gentileza.

_¿Lyanna? Si no lo quieres, podemos...

_Winter._su hija lo miró._Se llama Winter.

Lord Stark sonrió.

_Un nombre del norte, me agrada.

Lyanna tomó al lobo con cuidado en sus brazos y lo acurrucó en su pecho, como si fuera un niño. El pequeño lobo no había apartado la vista de su nueva ama en ningún momento.

_Tengo que darte una noticia. Que..., te concierne._le dijo, odiándose por arruinar el momento.

Lyanna lo miró con ojos rebosantes de alegría debido a su nueva mascota y otra mitad. Frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de su padre.

_¿En que me podría involucrar la carta del rey?_preguntó extrañada.

_Robert le debe a Tywin Lannister más de tres millones de dragones. Y no puede pagarlo, todos saben que los Lannister siempre pagan sus deudas, pero ahora Robert debe pagar. Así que Robert le hizo a Lord Tywin una oferta.

_Continua_lo animó Lyanna suavemente mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

Lord Stark la miró, y no vio los ojos de su hija, si no los de su hermana, Lyanna.

__Prométemelo Ned._

Él solo esperaba que la historia no se repitiera.

_Robert le ofreció liberar a Ser Jaime de sus votos de la guardia real. Y encontrarle una esposa

apropiada a su apellido. Lord Tywin aceptó a regañadientes la oferta, no queriendo dejar Casterly Rock en manos de Lord Tyrion.

_Él me eligió, ¿verdad padre?_Lyanna sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, apartó la

mirada._¿Tengo que casarme con Ser Jaime?. Y todo por una deuda que no concierne a nuestra familia.

Lord Stark suspiró.

_Jaime Lannister es él hombre más apuesto de los siete reinos, la mejor espada, y su familia es la más rica de Westeros.

_¡NO ME IMPORTA!_gritó Lyanna levantándose, todavía acunando a Winter en sus

brazos._¿Que hay de Willas? ¿Que va a pasar con nuestra alianza con los Tyrell? Padre, quiero a Willas, no a Jaime. Quiero Highgarden, no Casterly Rock. No quiero a ese idiota arrogante que caga oro.

_Lyanna lo siento. Pero es una orden del rey. Willas lo entenderá. El rey llegará a Winterfell dentro de una luna, te casarás con Ser Jaime aquí, y luego irán a Casterly Rock. Es como Robert lo desea. Y Tywin Lannister también lo desea de esa manera.

Lágrimas caían libremente por el pálido rostro de su hija, y por un momento, Ned creyó ver

lágrimas de sangre, pero solo fue un cruel juego de su mente.

_¿Y que hay de lo que yo deseo?

Se volteó y corrió lejos, a los brazos de su hermano.

Lord Stark suspiró y guardó a "hielo". Esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Esperaba que Lyanna pataleara, diera una rabieta, que arrojara todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, que gritara, que descargara su ira con una espada. Pero no se esperaba el llanto.

Estaba parada junto a su padre cuando el rey Robert llegó.

Espalda recta y mentón hacia arriba, no pensaba dejar que los Lannister creyeran que era débil.

_Un lobo es más feroz que un león__pensó mientras veía las banderas rojas con el león dorado, su

futuro emblema.

Su hermano tomó su mano con fuerza, y ella no dejó que la apartara.

Jaime Lannister era inconfundible. Lo notó en el momento en el que cruzó las puertas de Winterfell. No llevaba armadura, puesto que ya no pertenecía a la guardia real. Iba vestido en dorado, combinándolo con su cabello. Cabalgaba junto a su sobrino (N/A: ¬¬, see, sobrino) y Sanador Clegane. Detuvo su caballo y no desmontó. Observó los alrededores con burla y condescendencia.

_Idiota._

Y luego fijó los ojos en su familia, no les prestó mucha atención, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en ella. Algo brillaba en sus ojos verdes mientras la estudiaba. Ella también lo estudió. Era ciertamente el hombre más apuesto de los siete reinos, como todas las mujeres decían, pero tenía un aire arrogante y superior que a Lyanna no le gustaba. Pero había algo que la atraía hacia él, como imanes. Estaba tan ocupada estudiando a su futuro esposo que no notó cuando el carruaje de la reina entró, ni cuando el rey desmontó de su caballo.

Robb jaló su mano de forma brusca, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Vio como el robusto rey se acercaba a ellos con paso firme y se arrodilló en el frío suelo junto al resto de su familia.

Robert llegó hasta ellos e hizo un ademán con la mano para que se levantaran. Miro a su padre casi con desprecio antes de hablar:

_Has engordado_dijo con un poco de asco.

Lord Stark señaló el prominente vientre del rey, del doble de su tamaño, con algo de duda. Él rey

Robert lanzó una carcajada gutural y abrazó a su padre.

_¡Ned!_exclamó feliz, mientras lo soltaba y procedía a abrazar a su madre como si fuera una

hermana perdida_¡Cat!.

Se separó de Lady Stark y se paró frente a su mejor amigo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una que Lyanna quería borrar con su puño.

_Bastardo_._pensó mientras volvía su disgustado rostro lejos de el hombre que se creía dueño de su vida. Volvió a captar la mirada de su prometido, que notó su disgustó con el rey.

Jaime le sonrió con simpatía, una verdadera sonrisa, y Lyanna se encontró devolviéndosela con

calidez.

_Tal vez no es tan malo como Robb y Theon lo hacen sonar_.

No notó las palabras intercambiadas entre el rey y su padre, ni la mirada molesta y celosa en el

rostro de su gemelo mientras miraba entre ella y el matarreyes, ni la emocionada de Sansa mientras hacía lo mismo, ni la de burla de Arya y Bran, tampoco podía sentir el ceño fruncido de Jon y Theon mientras observaban a los futuros novios hablar con los ojos.

No notó la mirada de el rey puesta en ella, ni su cara pálida, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Lyanna estaba demasiado ocupada sonriéndose con Jaime Lannister. Y cuando él la saludó

discretamente con la mano desde su caballo, ella lo saludó de nuevo, provocando un gruñido por

parte de Jon y Robb, y las risas de Sansa y Arya.

_¡Dioses!. Se volvió mujer y me traicionó_dijo Arya con un poco de fastidio.

_¿Quieres callarte?_le dijo Sansa duramente.

_Genial_hablaron Robb y Jon al unísono.

El intercambio pareció despertar a Robert de su hipnosis, se acerco a Lyanna y la tomo por el

mentón con un poco de brusquedad.

_Lyanna_acarició el nombre con su voz.

_Si, majestad_dijo ella, obligada a apartar la vista del heredero de Lannister, y posándola en el repugnante rey Baratheon.

_Es idéntica Ned, por los Dioses. Debería ser yo el que se case con ella y no ese maldito idiota de Lannister.

Lyanna apartó la mirada incómoda por el comentario, Robb apretó la mandíbula, sus padres no

supieron que responder a ese comentario.

La reina Cersei se acercó a ellos. Robert soltó a Lyanna y se volteó.

_¡MATAREYES!.

Jaime desmontó de su corcel blanco con elegancia y se acercó, quitándose los guantes blancos.

_¿Gritó majestad?_dijo con los dientes apretados, sus ojos como los de un gato sobre los de el

hombre que aparentemente quería robarse a su prometida.

Lyanna hizo una reverencia frente a la reina, quien la miró con odio y luego volteó para hablar con su madre.

_Creo que deberías presentarte con tu futura esposa._le dijo entes de darse vuelta de nuevo para seguir saludando a sus hermanos.

Jaime se acercó a ella con una brillante y auténtica sonrisa. Se inclino, tomó la pálida mano de Lady Lyanna y la besó con delicadeza, dejando un cosquilleo donde sus labios estuvieron.

_My Lady Stark. Es un honor conocerla finalmente. Había escuchado cuentos y canciones sobre su

belleza, pero no le hacen justicia_dijo con una voz que podría hipnotizar a cualquiera.

_¿En serio?_Lyanna sonrió de lado_Yo también he escuchado cuentos sobre usted, my Lord.

_¿Ah si?

_Así es_Lyanna no dejó de sonreír._Sobre su arrogancia y estupidez.

_¡Lyanna!_la regañó Lady Catelyn.

Escuchó las risas de sus hermanos y el rey, y para su disgusto, Jaime también rió con ellos.

_No era un cumplido_dijo ella, molesta ya que su ofensa no había funcionado.

_Llevame a tus criptas Ned, quiero presentar mis respetos_intervino Robert.

Cersei Lannister habló:

_Hemos estado viajando por un mes, mi amor, seguro que los muertos pueden esperar.

Robert le dio una mirada más fría de lo que Winterfell alguna vez había sido hasta ese momento.

_¡Ned!.

Su padre lo guió hacia las criptas, enviándole a la reina una sonrisa de disculpa.

_¿En donde está el enano?_escucharon a Arya.

_¡Callate!_le dijo Sansa.

_¿En donde esta tu hermano?_la reina le preguntó acercándose a Jaime_Encuentra a esa

pequeña bestia.

Jaime asintió y volvió a enfrentarse a su prometida.

_Espero que no malinterprete mi pregunta, mi Lady, pero debo encontrar a mi hermano. ¿En donde

está el mejor burdel de Winterfell?

Lyanna frunció el ceño y abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua, insegura sobre que

responder.

_Pues, creo que hay uno del otro lado de los muros, mi Lord. Debería preguntarle a Theon, él es el experto en esa temática.

Jaime alzó una ceja dorada desviando la mirada ligeramente para ver al isleño de hierro.

_Si Lord Tyrion busca lo mejor, debe preguntar por Ros.

Ser Jaime asintió y se volvió hacia ella una vez más, Lyanna notó que sus hermanos y hermanas se habían alejado, pero permanecían cerca, con oídos y ojos en la futura pareja.

_Debe disculparme mi Lady, debo encontrar a mi hermano, pero espero verla esta noche en el

banquete. Tal vez podamos hablar mañana.

Lyanna asintió, intentando no mostrar ninguna clase de emoción.

_Podría mostrarle Winterfell si lo desea mi Lord.

_Llámeme Jaime, y eso sería perfecto.

_Llámeme Lyanna. Mañana después del desayuno será Jaime. Y me iré sin ti si llegas tarde.

_Llegaré a tiempo._dijo mientras volvía a besar su mano, que no había soltado, y alejándose, con el porte y gracia propio de un rey.

_Idiota arrogante_dijo Robb, que apareció a su lado de repente.

_Así es._mintió Lyanna.

_No puedo creer que debas casarte con ese idiota.

_Yo tampoco._volvió a mentir Lyanna._Un lobo y un león, es un buen chiste. No lo tocaría ni

con un palo.

Pero en su interior, esperaba ansiosa hasta la próxima semana, para convertirse en Lady Lannister, y el pensamiento la asustó

__Siete infiernos, ¿que me sucede?._

_Izquierda, izquierda, derecha, bloquea, derecha_Le dijo Jory mientras practicaban en el patio.

Lyanna se movió con agilidad, como si la espada de madera en su mano fuera parte de su brazo.

Fue a la izquierda, deteniendo un golpe, de nuevo a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, bloqueó la

espada de Jory cuando intentó ir por la cabeza y fue a la izquierda, luego golpeó su pierna, Jory

cayó al suelo y Lyanna colocó su espada en su pecho con firmeza.

_Estás muerto_.le dijo sonriente.

Jory sonrió de nuevo, y se levantó ignorando la mano que Lyanna le ofrecía.

_Ha mejorado Mi Lady_le dijo Ser Rodrick, mientras giraba su barba blanca en uno de sus dedos

regordetes.

_Gracias Rodrick, tengo buenos maestros_le contestó mientras dejaba la espada de madera en un barril lleno de ellas.

_¡LYANNA!_llamó su madre.

La chica se volteó para ver a Lady Catelyn acercándose a ella, junto con la reina, la princesa Myrcella y el príncipe Tommen. Su madre le dio una mirada de muerte.

_Y luego dice que no pertenece al norte__pensó Lyanna mientras tragaba y se acercaba a su madre,

intentando ocultar sus nervios.

_¿Si madre?_mantuvo su voz neutral, e intentó ignorar la mirada de desagrado de la reina.

_¿Qué estabas haciendo?_le preguntó duramente.

_Practicando madre. Desarme a Robb y luego a Jory, y en el primer intento._le sonrió.

_No es propio de una dama jugar con espadas_le dijo la Reina Cersei con falsa dulzura.

Lyanna le dio una mirada carente de emoción.

_No soy una dama, majestad. Soy una Stark. Tengo sentido común.

_¡Lyanna Stark!

Ella ignoró a su madre.

_Si alguien intenta matarme o violarme, acabará con la garganta abierta, en lugar de la mia.

Cersei Lannister forzó una sonrisa.

_Protegerte será el trabajo de tu señor esposo y tus guardias.

_Mi "señor esposo" y mis guardias no estarán siempre, y uno nunca sabe en donde puede

encontrarse a algún traidor. Y no tengo deseos de morir_

Le sonrió dulcemente a la princesa y al regordete príncipe, hizo una graciosa reverencia y se

despidió.

_Debo retirarme, si quiero llegar a tiempo esta noche. Nos vemos en el banquete majestad,

príncipe Tommen, princesa Myrcella.

_Tenga un buen día tía Lyanna_le dijeron los niños.

Ella les volvió a sonreír.

_Son tan adorables, no se de quien lo sacaron__

_Y ustedes_

Volteó y se alejó rumbo a sus habitaciones, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

_Toma esa Lannister._

**Laririlalalalalalalalalalala**

Hoooolas! tengo una historia nueva weee! *baile como el de nikolaj en el detrás de camaras*

¿Como están? Hace tiempo que quería hacer una historia de "juego de tronos" y no estaba segura de si debía de ser de Jaime, Robb o Jon, pero los Lannister ganaron de nuevo!.

Me inspiré en algunos videos que vi en youtube sobre Jaime y Lyanna, pero Lyanna junior, en

algunos ella era Lyanna Snow, y no estaba segura de si debía ser Snow o Stark. Si quieren que sea Snow, solo díganlo y puedo cambiarlo.

Voy a basarme principalmente en el programa, ya que empecé a leer los libros hace poco, y no he terminado el primero, pero voy a intentar agregar algunas cosas de los libros si puedo.

¿Vieron la boda púrpura? Yo tuve una sonrisa diabólica todo el tiempo, pero luego leí que el actor que interpretaba a Joffrey se retiraba y me deprimí.

El título está basado en la canción "Feral love" de Chelsea Wolfe, se escucha en el primer trailer de la nueva temporada.

Asiiiii queeep, ¿quepiensan?. ¿sigo?, ¿la borro? ¿les agrada mi Lyanna? Creo que Katie sería

perfecta, al menos en lo físico es casi idéntica.

Comenten o envió a los caminantes blancos, o peor, hago que Joffrey viva, muajaja.

Nah menitra ¬¬, pero si comentan se los agradecería, así puedo saber que piensan, e intentar incluir algo que ustedes quisieran que pase.

Si hay alguna falta de ortografía y/o erros gramatical, me diculpo, y luego lo arreglo

Bss y cuidénse :))

PD: les dejo los links con los videos, estan muy lindos :))

watch?v=n3FYSTw7LxA

watch?v=p_NZmBr8tsU _Este me inspiró mas que los otros :3

Hay unos pocos más, pero esos me inspiraron, no tienen que verlos si no quieren, no es obligatorio :P, es solo por si no tienen nada que hacer, como yo jaja ¬¬, necesito una vida.

Ahora sep,

bss y cuidese, y xo y no se olviden de comentar, el botoncito está abajo :P


End file.
